


The Unexpected Confessions

by ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Both are dense, Doves, F/F, F/M, Kaito love Shinichi, M/M, Set Up, Shinichi is Blind when it comes to love, Shinichi loves Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26
Summary: I have adopted this story from trashy1writer3bnha. This was there story, I am just continuing it. This is a story were Shinichi, Kaito, Akako, Hakuba, Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha are all childhood friends. They all know that Kaito is Kid but pretend not to know for reasons. That is the information they gave so that is the information I am giving.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Koizumi Akako, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 3





	The Unexpected Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you already read the summary, than you know that this is an adopted story. Since this was a story on Wattpad, I will be making it easy on you guys, not much on myself, but I will post the chapters they had posted on their page here. This will be a CONTINUATION and I will just pick up where they left off. I will not rewrite what they had written because it is really amazing and you should read it. I will tell you where I pick up there story. I am happy that they let me continue this story. I hope that what I write they like, as well as those who liked their story.
> 
> *Please note, I do have another book in the making that is a multiple chapter story and I do have that as a main focus; however, I will write this story and go back and forth on updates (or try to). I like to plan and that takes time as well as the writing part. If you were unaware, I am still in school during this time of making this That makes updates slow because I need to focus on school first as well as my other stories. So I will apologize for being slow in updates.
> 
> Anyway, Love you all. Stay safe.
> 
> ~Akira

**This is Chapter 1: Written by trashy1writer3bnha**

**Their author’s note: Ok, so just wanted to be quick but the pairings/ships in this story as Kaito & Shinichi, Aoko & Ran, Akako & Hakuba, Heiji, and Kazuha, these are just some of the main ships. Anyways let’s begin. **

**Kaito’s POV**

It was a normal day for me today. I had breakfast with Aoko, played some of my usual pranks, tried (keyword: _tried_ ) to convince Hakubaka that I wasn’t Kaito Kid, but as usual he didn’t buy it. Well anyway everything was normal until… “What?!” I said as I coughed out my drink at Aoko’s question.

“I said would you like to go on a multiple person date with me, Ran, Hakuba, Akako, Kazuha, Heiji and Shinichi. Shinichi as your date of course~~~” she repeated.

“No way. This is a set up. You just want me to confess to Shinichi.” I mumbled out.

“Oh come on. Just do t you big baby. Here I’ll make you a deal. If you confess to Shinichi, I’ll confess to Ran. How’s that.” She said with a smirk on her face.

**Aoko’s POV**

_‘I just know that he won’t be able to resist this deal. He’s been teasing me about this crush since we met them. So I know he’ll say yes. Plus he’s been wanting me to confess for so long.’_

“Ughh….. fine I’ll do it.” He finally mumbled out after a long period of silence.

“Great. Now all we have to do is plan outfits, and when and wher-“ I manage to say before Kaito interrupted me.

“Remember, if you don’t confess to her, believe me I will prank you for a long tome until you confess.” He said in a serious but playful tone, with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

“Of course I will. It’s a promise.” I said reassuringly.

After lunch I called Ran and told her our plan was working and that she just had to convince Shinichi to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ran’s POV**

After I ended my call with Aoko. I went towards Shinichi and hoped that Lady Luck was on my side today.

_‘Here goes nothing. I’m sure Shinichi will be much harder to convince than Kaito’_ I thought to myself.

After a lot of trying and bribing and many threats later, I managed to convince Shinichi to come. All of the others were already on board and knew about our plan. They all thought it was a great idea and went along with it. Sadly, Sonoko won’t be there due to her having something planned for her and Makoto. Other than that everything worked according to plan and neither of them suspected a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> That was their first chapter. It was a short first chapter, but stories need to start somewhere. I’ll post their second chapter soon.
> 
> ~Akira
> 
> “See you next illusion.” -Kaito Kid 1412


End file.
